This invention relates generally to pharmaceutical compositions; and in particular, it relates to drug compositions for local treatment of alopecia areata and other dermatological diseases such as viral warts.
Alopecia areata is a dermatogical condition of unknown etiology. The disease is manifested as circumscribed, noninflamed areas of baldness on the scalp, eyebrows and bearded areas of the face. Severe forms of the disease are called alopecia totalis or alopecia universalis.
In the past, treatment of alopecia areata has involved the injection of corticosteriods, namely triamcinolone acetonide suspension, into the patches of dermatologic involvement. For more progressive disease states, the resort to systemic corticosteroid therapy has been made. For the most part, however, the above listed treatments are not warranted because of the serious side effects of corticosteroids as well as from a cost stand point unless there is serious emotional or economic impact on the patient as a result of the disease.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, reliable treatment for alopecia areata and other dermatological conditions.